Grandon Criston
Grandon Criston is the son of poor peasents from eastern Lucerne thus making him during his youth a commoner, but through his own skill he created his own house through the accumulation of power and is now the Patriarch of House Criston. Grandon Criston has three siblings in the form of Davon, Heather, and Joanne Criston of which Davon is one his most trusted men and he has command of a large portion of the military of House Criston, his sister Heather was disfigured during an attack when she was young and since then she has covered her face with a mask while she uses her intelligence to be the basic head of House Criston's economics, and his sister Joanne was married to Harvin Brent making her a member of House Brent. Grandon was married to Anastasia Snow during his youth and the two lovers would grow together, and she is a constant source of love and affection for Grandon. With Anastasia he has three children in the form of Celia, Weilan, and Grandon Criston II. of which Grandon is the heir to the power of House Criston and is a important member of House Criston, his daughter Celia was married to Danzal Krinner making her the wife of the future head of House Krinner, and his final son Weilan ran away from home at the age of twelve and wasn't seen for years until he sent a letter home saying he's living in Corsica under the Roman Empire. Grandon Criston was born in the extreme poverty of the regions east of Lannistane and throughout his youth he watched as his father and mother attempted to make a living farming and this took everything from them. At the age of fifteen the region was wracked by the Lannister Civil War and during this time the forces of Tylin Lannister were running rampant killing and raping whoever they wanted, and during one of these attacks Grandon was forced to watch as Tylin Lannister came with men to his farm and raped his mother and beat his father nearly to death. When they had finished and killed her mother they left his broken father on the floor next to his beloved wife. Grandon would care for his father, and when his father recuperated he would sell the farm for whatever he could get and the family packed up and moved to the western town of Hillsbrad where they attempted to restart their life. His father though was never the same and Grandon was increasingly forced to care for his family which brought him into the idea of making it so that they never had to worry again. In this way he and his siblings worked together to increase their families power, and after years of this they founded House Criston. Early History Grandon Criston was born in the extreme poverty of the regions east of Lannistane and throughout his youth he watched as his father and mother attempted to make a living farming and this took everything from them. At the age of fifteen the region was wracked by the Lannister Civil War and during this time the forces of Tylin Lannister were running rampant killing and raping whoever they wanted, and during one of these attacks Grandon was forced to watch as Tylin Lannister came with men to his farm and raped his mother and beat his father nearly to death. During the attack one of the gaurds a young man would also attack Heather Criston in the face so saveagly that she was forever scarred physically because of this attack. When they had finished and killed her mother they left his broken father on the floor next to his beloved wife. Grandon would care for his father, and when his father recuperated he would sell the farm for whatever he could get and the family packed up and moved to the western town of Hillsbrad where they attempted to restart their life. His father though was never the same and Grandon was increasingly forced to care for his family which brought him into the idea of making it so that they never had to worry again. In this way he and his siblings worked together to increase their families power, and after years of this they founded House Criston. Family Members Relationships Category:House Criston Category:Vandal Category:People Category:Human Category:Patriarch Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight